


Bleeding Out

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian has his doubts about his worthiness, but Molly doesn't.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- Song prompt: So I bare my skin / And I count my sins / And I close my eyes / And I take it in / I’m bleeding out / I’m bleeding out for you, for you - Imagine Dragons, "Bleeding Out"

Sebastian silently watched the sleeping woman in his arms. She only saw the good in him, something he himself often had a hard time seeing. Molly was fully aware of his past and she loved him anyway. It was completely humbling. Her love was a gift he wasn’t sure he deserved.

After one last kiss to her forehead, he carefully got out of bed and walked naked out of her bedroom. In the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one go. Memories flooded his mind – all the lives he had taken, all the people he’d hurt. Seb shut his eyes, trying to will the memories away but they persisted.

He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A face pressed against his back.

“Come back to bed,” Molly murmured against his skin.

Seb sighed quietly. “In a minute.”

She let go of him then moved around him. His threadbare bathrobe had never looked better, in his opinion. Molly laid a hand on his chest, her fingers splayed over his heart.

He covered her hand with his, sighing again as his eyes closed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?” she asked softly.

“For not being a better man.”

“If I wanted a ‘better’ man, I’d have him. What I want is you, and I happen to think you are a good man, Seb. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t.”

“How can you call me a good man?”

“A bad man wouldn’t tear himself up inside over what he’d done.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Sebastian Moran. I love you so much it hurts.”

“But-”

“No buts.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. “Marry me?” she whispered against his lips.

Seb stared at her, certain that he had misheard. “What?”

“Marry me?” Molly asked softly, her eyes dancing. “You’re my protector, my best friend, and my lover. I want to make you my husband too.”

“You’re going to regret it,” he said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

“The only thing I would regret is not taking a chance on happiness, and you are the only person who can make me happy. Please, Seb.”

Seb looked deep into her eyes and relaxed as he realized she was telling the truth. He gave her a lopsided smile. “I could never deny you anything. Yes, Molly.”

She squealed in delight then pulled his head down for a kiss.

If a woman like Molly thought he was worth keeping, who was he to argue?


End file.
